


This Was Stupid.

by Dirtycynner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Sans - Freeform, Undertail, no dicks but lots of dub-con shit, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtycynner/pseuds/Dirtycynner
Summary: A Gender neutral fic where you feel up a sleeping friend then get pissy about it.Congrats, ya gross.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first remotely sexual fanfic [And first real fic of any kind ] and it was written with no beta so ya been warned. Enjoy

This was stupid. Dumb, violently invasive, and gross. You were fully prepared to get socked in the jaw for this, but that didn’t seem to stop you. Sans slept like a rock, though, you’d probably be fine. Probably.

You had come over to kill some time. Sure, you ended up in you doing the same thing you would be doing at your place but at least rotting in front of the TV was more fun with friends around. It was fun, up until Papyrus scooted off because he ‘felt it in his bones that someone was messing with one of his puzzles’ and Sans passed out right on the couch beside you.

At some point he had slumped over in his sleep, taking over most of the couch. You were wedged up against the one arm rest, one leg along Sans’ side on what little space left between him and the end of the couch, the other stuffed down the crack where the cushions met the couch’s backing. It was awkward as hell but you were far too worried about waking him up to move.

No one would be overly happy to wake up with a friend’s hand in their mouth.

You had promised yourself to stop trying to figure out the monster down here worked, and you _really_ meant it, but you found yourself unable to let it go. It bothered you that things just stopped making sense here. Things like your friend here. He was a _goddamn_ walking skeleton and that ground at you inside. Don’t get me wrong, you adored him, his brother and all the little monster friends you had made, but dammit you took science in grade nine, you knew how shit was meant to work. Sans alone was fucking all that up. Just looking at him now further proved your point. There he was; a skeleton, sleeping, eye sockets somehow closed. A bare skull with its eyes closed. He could talk, walk, you had even seen him eat before. It was annoying, to say the least. Nothing about him should work.

So between your annoyance and curiosity, you found yourself staring down his propped open mouth, unsure of what else you really thought you’d see. You saw teeth, some bone, the couch, and your thumb and forefinger holding everything open. Pretty normal things to see in a human skull. You assumed human, anyway, it looked the part.

You wanted to tell yourself you were missing something in the dim light, that maybe if there was something more then the flickering light of the TV in the room you’d see how the magic trick of how he stayed together. You sigh, defeated. What bullshit. You hadn’t noticed just how deep in your hand was until you felt teeth in your fingers. You hollered in both pain and surprise as you tear your hand away. That likely caused more damage than the bite itself. You glared down at him, little pinpricks of light looking back at you now. You were bleeding, you could see the tiniest bit on his teeth. You felt something in your chest, something boiling.

Anger? How? You had no right to be angry, Sans’ caught you with your damned hand in his mouth. The anger was there regardless. He fucking bit you. It silent for a moment before a smile was cracked.

“… Bit off a little more than you could chew?”

You just about snapped. You stood up off the couch, all your unjustified anger and frustrations meeting in your chest to try to claw their way out. Instead of storming off you found yourself at the other end of the couch. You didn’t bother trying to find a way to sit around Sans, you sat yourself right on his legs. He was about to say something else but was shut down when you jerked up his shirt some, grabbing onto a set of ribs to pull him so his back arched as much as one could when you couldn’t use your legs. You jerked up the rest of his shirt when he propped himself up on his elbows. Everything you touched ended up dotted in little bloody prints.

“ What the hel-”

You hand slid up his spine and into his ribcage as you moved your head to get a better look. There had to be something, anything, that kept this fucker together. Any answer you mind came up with was rejected as you prodded around. Your hand pushed on his sternum before you grabbed his jaw, jerking his mouth open again like you missed something the first time.

Nothing, nothing but bones.

You started to calm down a touch and once you did you notice that Sans had been huffing and puffing the whole time you looked, staring at you with confused eyes. Bloody smears marked up his bones like the trail markings on a treasure map.

Oh.

**Oh, shit.**

You bolted up, off him and the couch. All your anger gone now, replaced with a gross awkwardness that you just felt up your friend out of frustration. You found no answers on top of it all. Nothing gained. He still sat there like his whole existence was simply to be an affront to you, god, and science.

Congratulations, you had just felt up a sleeping skeleton. Ya gross.


End file.
